Conventionally, in Point Of Sales (POS) terminals used in supermarkets, an area for temporarily placing and checking money received from customer before the money is stored into a drawer is provided. Such an area is called an examination tray or a money-checking tray. Provision of the area enables a store clerk (casher) to avoid troubles at the time of receiving cash and giving change to perform register operations quickly and correctly.
In recent years, self-checkout apparatuses (self-checkout registers) are used in a supermarkets to enable a customer himself or herself to carryout a settlement without an operation by the store clerk. Such self-checkout registers include a coin inserting slot capable of receiving a plurality of coins at one time so as to allow the customer to complete a coin inputting operation at one time.
Incidentally, some customers who use the self-checkout register described above take out coins from their wallets to place them on a flat area of the self-checkout register, and check or confirm the coins to input needed coins to the coin inserting slot at the time of the settlement.
In a case of such a manner described above, the customer is required to collect the needed coins again and then inputs the coins to the coin inserting slot after placing and confirming the coins on the flat area of the self-checkout register.